Pretty-Pitty-Pat-Utena
by William Toryn Cadmer II
Summary: PitxPalutena from Hades' perspective. M for minor cursing, and fairly heavy suggestive themes. R and R. If you have any story requests just Pm me, or review!


(-Author: I am really William Toryn Cadmer(On Fanfiction dot net), but i lost access to my account, due to a hacker, so i have made this account happy to be back on fanfiction!

Hades: Thats great, now, i believe i am the star!

Author: More like: Give us what you think Pit and Palutena's relationship is in your own words.

Hades: Heh heh, so you're referring to the PrettyPittyPatutena pairing? Ha! that's hilarious! Well, I suppose I should go back to the beginning.-)

So, the beginning, i guess that was the first time i saw her...

(Author:I meant PIT and Palutena's relationship, sicko.)

Ah! Well, if anyone's wondering she's definitely NOT Pit's mother. Though they are very close, in a non-romantic way. They are those kinds of weird friends that aren't in love, but one wouldn't be terribly surprised to see them cuddling on the couch.

(Author:I see...)

I think that at one time, Pit's interest was in the alluring Palutena. However, his interest has matured to porn magazines.

(Author:Ha! Porn is Mature?! And how the hell would you know that?)

Well, Palutena's easy on the eyes but, she sure doesn't put-out. You see, Pit must have been kept under her spell by seeing her in a hot spring, seeing her in a nightgown, when it rained hevily and the fabric clung to her body like a koala bear, but eventually, he realized that he wouldn't even get a kiss! Therefore, he turned to porn magazines.

(Author:Huh, I didn't think of that.)

The pairing name is of my own invention, Pretty-Pitty-Pat-Utena, consists of my two nicknames for each of them. Pretty (Pal)utena, Inserting Pitty-Pat in the middle.

(Author:But, you said they weren't a couple...)

Yes, but it can happen and it could have numerous times. Especially that time he saved her from Chaos Kin.

(Author:Tell me how it would have happened.)

Here goes:

As her soul found her body a bright light shined. Palutena felt sea-sick, but soon realized what happened. Pit ran to his goddess as she fell, to help her up, "Lady Palutena!" Pit cooed kneeling down, "I missed you so much!" Pit pulled his Goddess into a long hug, "Pit, what's going on?" Palutena was even more confused, "I can't live without you, Literally!" Palutena giggled because it was true. She laughed to herself at the thought of Pit trying to do laundry. "I love you." He whispered, "I do, I just didn't realize until now, how much!" She was surprised, Palutena, for once, hadn't seen it coming. And her all seeing eye, couldn't see what Pit would do next, he layed his right arm on the small of her back, she turned to him, still unsure, and he slid his left hand under her right arm , and to the back of her head, cupping the crack of his elbow into the crack of her shoulder. He pulled her into him, forgetting the world as he undid the golden clip from her hip, and pressed they're lips together for a long kiss. He lowered her to the ground caressing her face, their cheeks glowed like fireflies, as he leaned down to kiss her again, and create a trail down her face and neck to her soft, supple-

(Author:OK! i understand, however I'm NOT going to continue that here. If anyone wants to request that to be continued in a different one-shot, just let me know through PM or Review.)

So, did that make sense?

(Author:Yeah, but you said Pit wasn't interested anymore...)

Ah, well, if Palutena had to start it, here's what would have happened:

Pit's wings were scorched. He was so close to death, everyone could tell. All fell silent to mourn him. "Wait," Palutena said kneeling, "You can't die! not without saying goodbye to me Pit!" She started sobbing, "Who can i make puns with? And play pranks on the centurions? Or tease?" She choked, realizing that he might not actually like the teasing part. "I just," Palutena cried, "I would do anything to bring you back." And with that, her emotions took control, and she leaned down to kiss him, face turning red. His skin was cold at first, however a light shined from his body as she forgot the world. He was warm again, and very uncomfortable that everyone was staring as Palutena kept kissing him, not even trying to breathe between the lustful shows of affection. Pit hadn't regained his strength so, he was helplessly kissed, and eventually liked it. moving his hand steadily, and slowly, he held her head as she pulled back to breathe, then abruptly ending her chance to regain any composure she still had, he stuck his tongue-

(Author:Right! k, same as before, we wont continue that here. And, why are you a better author than me?)

Probably because i'm ageless. I HAVE been around for ever, you know.

(Author:Wrap it up.)

Well, PitxPalutena fans, they aren't a thing currently, but they can be, thanks to Will!

-End-

(-Author:Well, There you have it. I will from now on take any PitxPalutena requests. Happy Reading!

Dark Pit: Wait! you mean i didn't have to go all the way to the underworld?! Palutena could have just FU***** kissed him, and made it ALL better? WTF? WTH?So, was it just some practical joke? Does my one level in Uprising not even matter?

Hades: Yep, Pretty much.-)


End file.
